


Di porte sbattute, aperte e sbattute di nuovo

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Simone non pensava che sarebbe successo così, in una camera d’albergo in trasferta, dopo parecchie birre di troppo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un esperimento con una nuova coppia, Uros Kovacevic e Simone Anzani, schiacciatore e centrale di Verona, ambientata durante questa stagione.  
> Mi sto divertendo molto a scrivere questa serie, spero possa piacere anche a voi.  
> Buona lettura. (:

Non se l’era aspettato, non in quel modo almeno, anche se si era ritrovato a pensarci diverse volte, durante i viaggi in autobus, negli abbracci di gruppo, anche di notte.

Simone Anzani, centrale di Verona, non pensava che sarebbe successo così, in una camera d’albergo in trasferta, dopo parecchie birre di troppo.

Il suo sguardo appannato si fissò sul soffitto, tra le pale di un ventilatore spento, e scese fino allo specchio sulla parete di fronte che rifletteva la schiena nuda del compagno di squadra inginocchiato sul letto.

Il viso arrossato di Uros riempì il suo campo visivo, mentre con una mano sotto il ginocchio gli piegava la gamba e vi si ancorava. Lo vide scostarsi con una mano i ciuffi che gli erano caduti sulla fronte. Fissò quei suoi capelli ossigenati, ripromettendosi di dirgli quanto li trovasse ridicoli, a costo di...

«Oddio.»

Aveva improvvisamente perso il filo dei suoi pensieri, il compagno che gli si spingeva dentro con forza non gli permetteva di respirare regolarmente, figurarsi pensare.

Sussultò, a metà tra dolore e piacere, senza che l’altro rallentasse il ritmo, e gli strappò un altro forte gemito.

«Ti stai facendo sentire da tutta la squadra.»

Una risata bassa era venuta da Uros, che si chinò appena un altro po’ verso di lui, aumentando la presa sulla gamba. Non staccava lo sguardo dal suo, serio, la lingua che andava a leccare via il sudore intorno al labbro superiore. Simone chiuse gli occhi e strinse il lenzuolo in un pugno, la mascella contratta nel tentativo di frenare nuovi ansiti.

«Fai pure, a me non importa.»

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e lo fissò con irritazione, mentre gli andava appena incontro, nonostante la presa ferrea dell’altro lo bloccasse in quella posizione sul materasso. In un riflesso incondizionato si sentì contrarre attorno a lui e con soddisfazione udì l’altro ansimare a sua volta.

Col battito del cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, avvicinò la mano alla propria eccitazione, ma percepì la mano di Uros chiudersi intorno al suo polso e bloccarglielo contro le lenzuola. I suoi occhi scuri e fieri lo osservarono, mentre si mordeva le labbra e rallentava appena i movimenti.

«Non toccarti.»

Simone aveva spinto la testa indietro contro il cuscino, maledicendolo a mezza voce, protestando per quelle spinte lente e dure che lo stavano facendo gemere sempre più forte.

Fu Uros a toccarlo, dopo, e Simone non ci mise molto a riversarsi nella sua mano, prima che l’altro si spingesse ancora contro di lui, per poi crollargli addosso.

Simone si ritrovò a fissare ancora il soffitto, mentre riprendeva fiato a bocca aperta, il peso di Uros che lo schiacciava. Rifletté che se quello non era stato il miglior sesso della sua vita, di certo scalava la sua classifica personale. Prima che riuscisse a cingergli le spalle con un braccio, lo sentì scostarsi e alzarsi dal letto, per andare in bagno.

Simone si girò a fatica sul fianco, coprendosi appena col lenzuolo e poco dopo vide riapparire l’altro, a suo agio, che camminava nudo per la stanza. Uros si sedette sul letto, la schiena poggiata alla testiera, le gambe distese e si allungò verso il comodino ad afferrare il pacchetto di sigarette.

«Sai che non sei per niente male, Anza?» esclamò in tono ironico, dopo la prima boccata.

«Nemmeno tu.» minimizzò Simone, alzando gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandoglisi e intrecciando una gamba tra le sue.

«Che stai facendo?» gli chiese Uros, aggrottando le sopracciglia, continuando prima che il centrale potesse rispondere. «Guarda che Randazzo ti aspetta in camera vostra.»

Anzani sbuffò all’accenno del compagno di squadra con cui divideva la stanza in trasferta.

Osservò Uros spegnere la sigaretta non finita nel posacenere e alzarsi di nuovo, senza dire una parola.

Fu quando sentì il rumore della doccia che si alzò a sua volta con stizza e prese a rivestirsi, ripescando capi di abbigliamento sparsi per la stanza.

Non se l’era aspettato, Simone.

Non aveva previsto che durante il ritorno in albergo, dopo aver festeggiato una vittoria, gli occhi di Uros avrebbero cominciato a fissarlo in quel modo nel buio del taxi, né avrebbe mai immaginato le mani dello schiacciatore attaccate al colletto della sua camicia, mentre lo spingeva dentro la sua camera.

Quel momento invece, lui fermo nell’ingresso, con la porta del bagno chiusa e l’acqua che scorreva, quello non era stato una sorpresa.

Scosse la testa, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli, e uscì, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Marti, per alcune battute di Uros, e a Ness che si è innamorata di questa coppia, come mai avrei immaginato. ;)

Simone cercava di non pensarci. Si allenava, studiava, usciva con i compagni di squadra. A volte Uros c’era, a volte no, e lui si ritrovava a pensare cosa ci trovasse davvero in quel ragazzo.

Di certo era l’anima del gruppo, quando decideva di restare a Verona e unirsi a loro. Nei pub che frequentavano c’era sempre qualcuno che conosceva, che a sua volta si aggregava a loro e ogni sera era una festa, con le battute, le risate per quell’italiano che diventava improvvisamente più stentato dopo la terza birra.

Talvolta si vedeva solo in allenamento e spariva subito dopo, ignorando i messaggi dei compagni che sul gruppo di whatsapp si mettevano d’accordo per una pizza a casa di qualcuno o per una serata tranquilla al bar. C’erano momenti in cui lo vedeva completamente assente, con la testa altrove, e finiva per chiedersi se fosse colpa della squadra, se non si trovasse bene dove stava, se avesse lasciato più di un pezzo di cuore a Modena, dove sembrava andare sempre più spesso.

Simone cercava davvero di toglierselo dalla testa, di non ritornare col pensiero a quella notte in trasferta e alla faccia di Luigi una volta che era tornato in camera. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio, a vederlo con le scarpe in mano e la faccia che diceva tutto quello che non voleva proprio chiedergli. Aveva scosso la testa, tornando a dormire, mentre Simone spariva in bagno a farsi la doccia e togliersi di dosso il fantasma delle mani dell’altro.

Nonostante cercasse in ogni modo di distrarsi, nelle settimane successive il pensiero tornò ad essere pressante e non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti.

Successe di nuovo una sera, mentre salutavano il resto dei ragazzi e si avviavano verso la macchina di Uros. Sembrava che l’altro reggesse l’alcool meglio di Simone che gli camminava traballante accanto ed era riuscito a strappargli un passaggio verso casa. Tuttavia, mentre ridevano e scherzavano, lo schiacciatore aveva preso un’altra strada, finendo in un parcheggio vuoto e all’improvviso l’atmosfera si era fatta seria, le risate erano scemate, finché lui stesso non si era mosso verso l’altro, attaccandosi alla sua bocca.

Solo il giorno dopo, sdraiato nel letto mentre sentiva ancora la stanza girare, gli era palesata in testa l’immagine di lui che baciava il compagno e si maledisse perché quel ricordo già cominciava a svanire. Si ripromise di darci un taglio con quei sabati sera a base d’alcool.

Passò un’altra settimana. Erano a Civitanova, reduci da uno schiacciante 3-0 con la Lube e Simone non aveva avuto proprio voglia di andare fuori col resto del gruppo. Si era intrattenuto per poco nella hall con un compagno prima di risalire in camera. Si era quasi addormentato, il telefono ancora in mano a controllare i messaggi, quando due colpetti alla porta l’avevano fatto trasalire.

«Anza, apri.»

La voce cadenzata di Uros gli aveva fatto riaprire un occhio e lentamente si era trascinato verso la porta, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto, dopo aver fatto entrare l’altro.

Lo osservò di sottecchi vagare per la stanza, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans mentre considerava il da farsi, prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto di Luigi e guardarlo, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.

«Che fai?» si era sentito chiedere con voce annoiata, mentre con lo sguardo continuava a fissare il soffitto.

«Penso a cosa ho sbagliato in campo.»

Uno sbuffo lo fece voltare di scatto verso il compagno e per una volta lo vide sorridere. Non succedeva mai.

«Hai sbagliato un paio di primi tempi che neanche un bambino del minivolley.» esclamò Uros, scuotendo la testa, come a prenderlo in giro. «Non farmi nemmeno cominciare con i servizi.»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza capire dove stesse andando quella conversazione.

«Grazie, ne avevo proprio bisogno.» aveva ribattuto con irritazione, piegando un braccio sotto il collo.

«Sei fuori strada se ti aspetti una pacca sulla spalla e delle scusanti da me.» riprese Uros, alzandosi in piedi e sfilandosi le scarpe con un calcio «Hai giocato male, anche io ho giocato male, abbiamo perso. Spostati, fammi spazio.»

Si era seduto sul suo letto prima che potesse rispondere e vi si era sdraiato, costringendolo suo malgrado a voltarsi di fianco e schiacciarsi appena contro il muro.

«Senti, io non ho intenzione di far-» cominciò, cercando di fargli presente la propria posizione, ma si ammutolì all’occhiata del compagno.

«Dovresti imparare a staccare la testa quando esci dal palazzetto.» fece Uros, mentre con due dita afferrava la zip della giacca della tuta facendola scorrere verso il basso. «Si vive meglio, sai.»

Simone non lo metteva in dubbio, pensò, mentre gli afferrava la mano e lo fermava.

«Falla finita, Uros.»

Si complimentò per il tono severo che aveva usato, finché l’altro non sorrise e si chinò sul suo collo, cominciando a leccare e mordere un punto sensibile.

«Pensavo ci stessimo divertendo.»

Fu l’ultima cosa che disse, dopodiché Simone si ritrovò a spingerlo sul letto e a salirgli cavalcioni, facendo tacere con la propria bocca quel sogghigno che l’avrebbe tormentato nei giorni a venire.

Ne era sicuro, come era sicuro di non poter far altro, in quel momento. Al resto avrebbe pensato dopo. Molto dopo.

 

 

Si riscosse da quei ricordi, quando una mano di Randazzo gli si agitò davanti al viso. Mise a fuoco la figura del compagno che gli si era seduto accanto, alla fine di quell’allenamento massacrante, il primo dopo la batosta a Civitanova.

L’allenatore aveva urlato parecchio e nessuno si era sentito in diritto di fiatare. _Quasi nessuno._

«Ehi, ci sei?» lo chiamò Luigi, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione con un colpetto sulla spalla. «Ma stasera-»

Il compagno si interruppe, notando lo sguardo dell’altro che seguiva la figura di Uros, entrato in quel momento nello spogliatoio. Si era lasciato cadere pesantemente sulla panca, senza guardarli.

«Sì, vabbé, ciao.» riprese Randazzo, sbuffando alla mancata considerazione dell’altro, e prese il proprio borsone, dirigendosi verso la porta.

Simone si riebbe e lo salutò appena, per poi voltarsi verso Uros, che sfogava il nervosismo frugando insistentemente nella propria borsa alla ricerca di chissà cosa.

Aveva anche litigato con l’allenatore, quello che staccava la testa dopo la partita, si ritrovò a pensare Simone, scuotendo il capo.

Senza pensarci, gli lanciò un asciugamano, e vide l’altro fissarlo un attimo prima di borbottare un ringraziamento a mezza voce e tamponarsi la faccia.

Era agitato, lo vedeva da come inspirava ed espirava profondamente, come per calmarsi.

Simone aprì bocca prima di pensare a quello che stava per dire.

«Ti va se stasera usciamo per-»

Uros lo interruppe, chino ad allacciarsi le scarpe, senza guardarlo.

«Anza, noi scopiamo.» esclamò secco. «Fine della storia.»

Simone strinse i denti, lasciandosi scorrere addosso quelle parole e si rimise in piedi, afferrando la giacca e infilandosela.

«Dio, non mi sembrava di aver proposto chissà che.» sbottò, chiudendo velocemente il borsone «Comunque, come ti pare, era solo un’idea.»

Fece per allontanarsi, quando lo sentì chiamarlo e si fermò al centro della stanza, voltandosi appena nella sua direzione.

«Guarda che non sono Giannelli.» esclamò Uros con espressione dura «Non ho bisogno di coccole o di essere portato fuori per mano.»

Simone si passò una mano sul viso, maledicendosi per l’ennesima volta per essersi lasciato sfuggire in una delle loro serate al pub della storiella senza sfondo che aveva avuto tempo prima col palleggiatore trentino, durante un ritiro in Nazionale. Da allora, Uros non l’aveva più lasciato in pace, ogni occasione era buona per tornarvi sopra e prenderlo in giro.

«Oh, so bene che non lo sei.» replicò Simone acidamente, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia che l’altro ricambiò.

«Ecco. Allora se vuoi andare a bere, beviamo» continuò lo schiacciatore in tono noncurante «e poi scopiamo.»

Simone gli voltò le spalle, premendosi il pollice e l’indice alla base del naso, sentiva il mal di testa cominciare a infastidirlo.

«Non sei normale.» esalò con un sospiro sconfitto.

Aprì la porta dello spogliatoio con stizza e nello slancio sbatté contro un armadietto.

«Ti era sempre andato bene così» La voce di Uros lo accompagnò, mentre usciva «Cos’è cambiato adesso?»

_Già, cos’era cambiato?_

Simone preferì non chiederselo ed uscì dal palazzetto, respirando a fondo l’aria fredda, di nuovo solo coi suoi pensieri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Ness, che ha tanta, tantissima pazienza.  
> Sappi che di questo capitolo mi piace solo Luigi. Ecco, l'ho detto. D:

«Che state combinando?»

Quella domanda non arrivò del tutto inaspettata, erano giorni che Luigi gli rivolgeva occhiate curiose e sguardi carichi di dissenso, di chi ha già capito tutto e aspetta solo il momento adatto per parlarne.

«Di che parli?»

Simone temporeggiò ancora, accendendo la radio e cominciando a scorrere le varie stazioni, senza soffermarsi su nessuna in particolare. Venivano da una cena con la squadra, al termine della quale gli altri avevano deciso di restare in quel di Verona, mentre Uros aveva buttato lì di aver appuntamento con gli ex compagni di squadra, a metà strada da Modena. Simone e Luigi avevano deciso di accodarsi, chi per spirito di autolesionismo, chi per tenere d’occhio un amico che aveva evidentemente perso la bussola. Randazzo aveva insistito per prendere la propria auto, un occhiolino al fatto che in un modo o nell’altro Simone sarebbe comunque stato riaccompagnato a casa da qualcuno, a fine serata.

«Insomma andate a letto o cosa?»

Luigi si era allungato a spegnere la radio e Simone si ritrovò a fissare la strada davanti a sé, la macchina di Uros poco distante dalla loro. Non aveva idea di cosa rispondere a quella domanda. Il compagno di squadra non sembrava intenzionato a mollare l’argomento, invece.

«Ti sembra una cosa sensata, in squadra insieme?» esclamò l’altro, in tono saccente «Ah ho capito, ti piace.»

Simone chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.

«Veramente non ho dett-»

«E lui vuole solo scopare, tipico»

Si ritrovò di nuovo a corto di parole, mentre sentiva il compagno borbottare sommessamente un “coglione”, non sapendo più a chi fosse rivolto quell’insulto. In ogni caso, pensò che se fosse stato lui il destinatario non se ne sarebbe lamentato, anzi, avrebbe concordato con l’altro.

«Quindi perché lo stiamo seguendo a Mantova stasera?»

Un'altra domanda, un altro sospiro profondo in risposta.

«Giusto, per controllare che non rimorchi nessuno.» si rispose da solo Luigi, mettendo la freccia e spostandosi verso l’uscita della superstrada.

«Si prospetta una serata interessante.» commentò ironicamente Luigi «Bella chiacchierata Anza.»

 

Appena Simone entrò nel locale, si diresse immediatamente verso il bancone, ordinando un cocktail che sperava l’avrebbe rimesso di buon umore.

Non guardò dove fosse finito Uros, risentiva solo le parole di Gigi nella sua testa.

_Ah ho capito, ti piace._

Sì, gli piaceva e quell’ammissione non lo fece stare affatto meglio. Prese un lungo sorso, quando sentì di nuovo la presenza di Luigi accanto a lui.

«Andiamo, non starai qui in disparte per tutto il tempo.»

Si sentì prendere per un braccio e trascinare attraverso la folla fino a ritrovarsi a salutare Ngapeth e Bruno. Il francese smise giusto per un attimo di parlare con Uros per lanciare un’occhiata a lui e Luigi e poi voltarsi di nuovo e andare con il serbo a prendere da bere. Bruno fece spallucce e si allontanò per seguirli.

«Laggiù ci sono Teo e gli altri.» gridò a Simone, indicando con un braccio un tavolo lontano.

Simone sospirò di sollievo, mentre raggiungeva il gruppo di Modena, finalmente in compagnia di facce amiche.

I compagni di Nazionale si alzarono per salutarli e Simone finalmente si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre Piano gli faceva spazio tra lui e Holt e prendeva a chiacchierare a macchinetta, da un argomento all’altro, cercando sempre di tirare dentro la conversazione l’americano e Vettori, di natura più silenziosi.

Fu quando aspettava l’ennesimo drink al bar che si ricordò del motivo per cui era finito in quel locale. Si sentì posare un braccio sulla spalla e si voltò, ritrovandosi il viso di Uros a pochi centimetri dal suo.

I capelli scompigliati, la camicia bianca col colletto alzato e appena sbottonata, le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti, un leggero sentore di alcool nel respiro. Tornò con lo sguardo al bicchiere che il barista gli aveva appena posato davanti, solo per vederlo afferrare dall’altro.

Lo fissò con disappunto, senza avere la voglia di mettersi a discutere. Uros prese un sorso dal bicchiere, per poi restituirglielo con un sorriso lascivo e parecchio ubriaco.

«Sei davvero carino stasera, Simone.»

Il centrale si irrigidì, mentre osservava l’altro tornare dai due amici e sparire tra la folla.

Si ricordò delle bevute che gli altri gli avevano chiesto di ordinare e rimase lì in attesa, facendosi versare uno shot di sambuca che lo lasciò a domandarsi che ci facesse lì in quel locale.

 

Aveva perso il conto del tempo che passava, complici i bicchieri che si svuotavano in fretta, e Randazzo, che gli si era spostato di fianco, lo guardava di tanto in tanto in silenzio, mentre sorseggiava lentamente la birra che teneva in mano. Finalmente Simone si sentiva la testa libera, leggera, e si stava davvero divertendo, ridendo continuamente alle battute di Totò e Piano.

«Ma guarda chi si è ricordato di avere dei compagni di squadra!» esclamò Teo a un certo punto, lo sguardo verso Ngapeth e Bruno che ridacchiavano e si sedevano al tavolo.

«Gigi, spostati.»

La voce strascicata di Uros si fece spazio nel chiacchiericcio e Simone vide Luigi alzare gli occhi al cielo, stringendosi verso Holt e lasciando che il serbo prendesse posto in mezzo a loro.

Simone riprese a parlare con Teo, determinato ad ignorare l’altro, finché non si rese conto della mano di Uros, posata sul suo ginocchio.

Deglutì, improvvisamente a corto di parole, cercando di mantenere a fuoco il viso di Teo davanti a lui che parlava, parlava, ma Simone vedeva appena le labbra dell’altro che si muovevano e nient’altro.

Sentì la mano di Uros risalire lungo la sua coscia, mentre un’ondata di calore lo prendeva all’altezza del viso e sentiva la testa cominciare a girare.

«Andiamo da qualche parte.»

Il compagno glielo aveva sussurrato all’orecchio e Simone si voltò appena nella sua direzione, lasciando perdere la conversazione con Piano.

«Smettila.» gli disse a denti stretti, scostandosi con uno scatto per poi alzarsi dal  tavolo e dirigersi verso il bagno.

Una volta dentro, si poggiò con le mani sul piano del lavandino, riprendendo fiato, stringendo gli occhi finché la stanza non smise di girare. Rialzò lo sguardo e si specchiò. Era stanco.

Si bagnò il viso con l’acqua fresca per poi immobilizzarsi non appena sentì la voce di Uros.

«Non intendevo qui, ma va bene lo stesso.»

Simone non ebbe tempo di replicare che si ritrovò addosso l’altro, che lo spingeva dentro ad uno dei cubicoli, chiudendo la porta alle spalle con un tonfo. Smise di pensare con quel corpo addosso, la testa che non gli girava solo per l’alcool ma per le mani dell’altro che erano andate subito sulla sua cintura.

«Perché che non ci siamo più visti?» aveva esclamato Uros, che già aveva preso ad accarezzarlo attraverso i boxer. «Mi è mancato questo.»

Simone si sentì stringere appena lo stomaco e si ritrovò a prendergli il viso, tirandolo verso di sé. Glielo afferrò con entrambe le mani, per poi chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo, scacciando via lo strano effetto di quelle parole, che non erano proprio quelle che aveva immaginato di sentirgli dire.

Si concentrò sulla bocca del compagno, che rispose dopo qualche attimo di sorpresa e lo schiacciò di più contro la parete. Sentì il suo tocco ruvido sotto la camicia, contro l’addome teso, scorrere fino a sfiorare la sua eccitazione.

Simone si ritrovò a gemere contro la sua bocca, smettendo di pensare, ignorando la voce nella sua testa che gli diceva di andarsene da lì, di staccarsi subito. Senza rendersi conto nemmeno di aver chiuso gli occhi, li riaprì appena Uros si staccò da lui e con espressione seria lo vide guardarlo e chinarsi sulle ginocchia, e lentamente, troppo lentamente, avvicinarsi ed accarezzarlo con la bocca.

Simone smise un attimo di respirare, il capo voltato appena indietro, lo sguardo in alto che fissava il neon attaccato al soffitto, scendendo lungo il legno della porta, sui numeri di telefono, gli adesivi e le scritte volgari incise sopra. Sentì la porta aprirsi poco più in là, un chiacchiericcio venire dall’altra parte, e deglutì, stringendo poi le labbra per non ansimare, cosa resa difficile dai movimenti dell’altro.

Incrociò per un attimo i suoi occhi scuri che lo fissavano acquosi, la bocca impegnata a fargli dimenticare i giorni di silenzio, gli abbracci durante le partite, le pacche sulle spalle da semplici compagni.

Una mano lo sentì stringergli il fianco, mentre le sue dita andavano tra i ciuffi ossigenati, a stringerlo, ad avvicinarlo ancora di più, se fosse stato possibile. Un mormorio venne dall’altro, una vibrazione contro di lui che lo fece tremare appena e spingersi in avanti, mentre la presa di Uros contro il suo bacino si faceva più ferrea, le unghie lo graffiavano appena.

Gli passò una mano sulla nuca, accompagnando quei gesti, mentre Uros si muoveva con più foga e Simone chiudeva gli occhi, inarcava appena la schiena in avanti e si passava una mano sulla bocca, sopprimendo il gemito che minacciava di uscire, quando si perse nel piacere.

Sbatté le palpebre, Uros che piano si tirava su e gli si poggiava di fianco, strusciandosi appena contro di lui, la sua erezione contro la gamba di Simone.

Si risvegliò come da un sogno ad occhi aperti, e si ritrovò a scostarlo da sé, rivestendosi con scatti nervosi, prima di aprire la porta del cubicolo e sbattersi dietro quella del bagno, rientrando nel locale.

Prese un paio di respiri, gli occhi che si riabituavano alla penombra e la mente che correva a velocità folle su quello che era appena capitato, su quello che aveva appena lasciato che capitasse.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre tornava al tavolo e qualcuno chiedeva ridendo se per caso si fosse sentito male per quanto aveva bevuto. Simone fece un cenno con la testa in risposta, senza pensare se fosse o meno un’ammissione di colpa, ancora in piedi, con le mani che stringevano la spalliera della sedia.

Incrociò gli occhi di Luigi, l’espressione dura di prima si era rilassata in una tacita rassegnazione e lo vide alzarsi per raggiungerlo, mentre salutava il resto del gruppo.

Simone si sentì prendere appena per un gomito, trasportato verso l’uscita, mentre cercava di non incespicare tra la folla.

«Non voglio saperne niente.» aveva esclamato Luigi, una volta fuori dal locale, l’aria fredda della notte cominciava a schiarirgli appena la mente «Andiamo.»

Simone si fermò, in piedi accanto alla macchina, lo sportello aperto, mentre Luigi già avviava il motore e la radio riprendeva vita. Si strinse gli occhi con le dita, lanciò uno sguardo al locale dietro di sé, un gruppetto di ragazzi se ne stava fuori a fumare, stretti nei loro giubbotti. Non lui, non Uros.

Con un sospiro si voltò di nuovo, infilandosi nell’abitacolo, lo scatto della portiera che lasciava all’esterno il chiacchiericcio e la musica proveniente dal locale, ma le sensazioni, quelle sarebbero rimaste dov’erano ancora a lungo.


	4. Chapter 4

Schiacciato sul divano tra due compagni di squadra, Simone si allungò sul tavolo a prendere l’ennesimo trancio di pizza, mentre in tv la partita di basket stava volgendo al termine e sorrise, tra qualche fischio e qualche urlo d’incoraggiamento lanciato verso lo schermo.

Era una delle serate a casa di Luigi, con compagni di squadra e non, a guardare partite che non avessero a che fare col loro sport, o che almeno avessero un diverso pallone al centro. Il calcio, com’era prevedibile, era assolutamente bandito.

Ricordava ancora una discussione animata sulla finale di Champions che sembrava essere imperdibile per qualcuno dei presenti, ma al primo lamento i giocatori di Verona avevano fatto fronte comune con smorfie sui calciatori che tanto venivano più pagati rispetto a loro e per quello dovevano essere boicottati dall’intera categoria del volley.

Si alzò, dirigendosi in cucina e afferrando dal frigo una bottiglia di birra, prima di uscire sul terrazzo. Con un cenno della testa, salutò i due ragazzi che stavano fumando e si appoggiò alla ringhiera, sorseggiando la birra ghiacciata.

Uros non era lì. A dire il vero non partecipava mai a quelle serate.

Simone sorrise appena, pensando che lui preferiva invece quei ritrovi tranquilli a casa di qualcuno, rispetto ad una discoteca col preciso intento di ubriacarsi e finire in bagno con qualcuno.

A una settimana di distanza, quel ricordo era ancora troppo vivo, ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di Uros e lo voltava altrove, ogni volta che il suo telefono suonava per un suo messaggio. Ce n’erano stati parecchi, di messaggi. Sorpresa o disappunto, non era sicuro di cosa lo prendeva ogni volta che apriva Whatsapp e il nome del serbo spiccava in cima alla lista.

Simone si limitava a non aprire neanche la conversazione, non voleva leggerli. Dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe ceduto. Non voleva, non poteva finire di nuovo in una situazione, come a Mantova. Non aveva ancora deciso come risolvere la situazione, evitava di pensarci in realtà. Cercava di tenersi occupato abbastanza da non rifletterci troppo, tranne quando riceveva occhiate preoccupate di Luigi, interrogative da Uros o quando qualche altro compagno gli chiedeva perché era strano. Inutile dire che alla fine erano più frequenti i momenti in cui il ricordo di quelle mani e di quella voce, di tutto di lui in verità, non lo faceva dormire di quanto riuscisse davvero a staccare la testa da quei pensieri.

Rientrò che la bottiglia di birra era ancora piena per più di metà e trovò Randazzo poggiato al bancone della cucina, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione concentrata.

Si immobilizzò quando si accorse cosa teneva tra le mani.

«Perché cavolo hai il mio telefono?» esclamò avvicinandosi in fretta, mentre l’altro gli metteva una mano contro il petto per bloccarlo.

«Un secondo.» rispose Gigi, riprendendo a scrivere velocemente sul telefono dell’altro.

Simone girò in preda all’angoscia per la cucina, finendo in due sorsate la birra e mettendosi seduto, tamburellando un piede a terra.

«Ecco fatto.» esclamò il compagno di squadra, poco dopo, allungandogli il cellulare.

Simone lo afferrò senza staccare lo sguardo dall’altro, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Che hai fatto?»

«Ti ho tolto il guinzaglio.» ribatté Randazzo con un’alzata di spalle, mentre tornava verso il salotto dal resto del gruppo. «Non ringraziarmi.»

Simone deglutì, mentre osservava la conversazione aperta di Uros.

C’erano messaggi risalenti a giorni prima, che aveva ignorato e che spaziavano da _Simone?-Ci vediamo?-Mi stai evitando?_ a più crudi _Cristo, smettila di ignorarmi-Se ti sei trovato un altro basta dirlo._

Era proprio a quell’ultimo messaggio che Luigi aveva cominciato a rispondere.

_Anche se fosse, non sarebbero affari tuoi._

La replica di Uros non si era fatta attendere e aveva dato vita ad un veloce scambio di botta e risposta piuttosto caustico.

_Sei incazzato?_

_Sono stanco._

_Perché non ci vediamo? Così ti rilassi un po’..._

_Sono stanco di questa cosa._

_Allora? Vengo a casa tua?_

_Non mi ascolti neanche. E poi non sono a casa._

_Ah no?_

_No._

Simone si massaggiò la fronte, mentre rileggeva e rileggeva quei messaggi. Da una parte si diceva che non c’era ancora nulla di definitivo in quella situazione, dall’altro lato gli sembrava che fosse tutto perduto.

Poi il telefono suonò di nuovo e Simone si riscosse da quell’apatia, l’angoscia che lo prendeva di nuovo. Abbassò gli occhi sullo schermo. Tuttavia Uros non era il mittente questa volta.

_Insomma domani ci vediamo...mi sembra passato un secolo dall’ultima volta. :)_

Per la prima volta in giorni gli sembrò di sorridere genuinamente, mentre in fretta digitava una risposta. Nel frattempo Randazzo era ricomparso alle sue spalle.

«Non riesco a tenere il passo con te, Anza.» esclamò Gigi, occhieggiando alla nuova conversazione aperta. «Chi diamine è Scheggia?»

 

Li chiamavano allenamenti congiunti, anche se erano più che altro partitelle amichevoli che, nel bel mezzo dei playoff, facevano capire agli allenatori a che punto era la preparazione della squadra. Capitava ogni tanto che li organizzassero con la Diatec Trentino, data la relativa poca distanza tra le due città.

Simone osservò gli spalti dove si stavano sistemando i pochi spettatori che quel pomeriggio avevano deciso di assistere a quella partita, quando una risata che ben conosceva lo fece voltare indietro.

La squadra trentina aveva fatto il suo ingresso sul campo e Simone si aprì in un largo sorriso mentre osservava Giannelli spintonarsi scherzosamente con un compagno.

Aveva un bel ricordo del palleggiatore, del tempo, seppur breve, trascorso insieme in un ritiro in Brasile due anni prima. Lo vide incrociare il suo sguardo e ricambiare il sorriso, mentre si faceva spazio tra i compagni e lo raggiungeva.

«Non mi scrivi mai, dovrei avercela con te.» esclamò Giannelli ad un passo di distanza, nascondendo una risata con una smorfia della bocca.

«Ma smettila, sei tu che ormai sei diventato irraggiungibile per noi comuni mortali.» scherzò Anzani, con una piccola spinta, prima di chiudergli le braccia attorno in un lungo abbraccio.

Oscillarono appena, perdendo un attimo l’equilibrio e ridendo, prima di staccarsi.

«Allora? Come stai, Scheggia?» si informò Simone, usando quel soprannome che aveva coniato non appena aveva conosciuto l’altro, dopo un paio di allenamenti con la Nazionale maggiore. Vedendo dove era arrivato adesso, si disse che mai un nome sarebbe stato altrettanto calzante.

Giannelli arrossì, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Non mi ricordo nemmeno l’ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha chiamato così.» si lamentò, mettendo il broncio e facendo ridere il centrale. «Non passi mai da Trento.»

Anzani si grattò la testa, colpevole.

«A mia discolpa, posso dire che è spirito di sopravvivenza.»

Il palleggiatore lo guardò con un punto interrogativo negli occhi.

«In che senso?»

«Dico solo che qualcuno non sarebbe contento di sapere che ti vengo a trovare a Trento.»

Giannelli rise imbarazzato, chinando lo sguardo, prima di allungarsi di nuovo e abbracciare il compagno.

«Non è così geloso, Ivan.» borbottò una volta staccatosi dal centrale.

«Non voglio sfidare la sorte, grazie.» ridacchiò Anzani, tenendo le mani sulle spalle dell’altro, che gli sorrideva imbarazzato.

Poco dopo passarono Randazzo e Spirito, fermandosi a scambiare convenevoli col palleggiatore.

«Vieni Luchino, fatti presentare Scheggia.» ridacchiò Anzani all’espressione incredula del compagno di squadra, gli occhi sgranati davanti al giocatore trentino.

«Anza, smettila dai...» cercò di scostarsi Simone, mentre il centrale di Verona lo bloccava con una mano sulla spalla.

«Ascoltami, questa è la tua occasione per carpire i segreti di questo fenomeno.» esclamò Anzani, indicando il palleggiatore che arrossiva ad ogni parola. «Su, inginocchiati a questa divinità del palleggio.»

Mentre Gigi rideva, i due di Verona si inchinavano a Giannelli, con una riverenza, il quale cominciò a lamentarsi, pigolando di smetterla di metterlo in imbarazzo in quel modo.

Anzani stava ancora ridendo, un braccio a circondare il compagno, quando notò la figura di Uros che si era fermato a guardarli, l’espressione accigliata. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò Gigi spingere via Spirito ed allontanarsi.

«Uros, ti presento Simone.» gli si rivolse con un finto sorriso, mentre il serbo si avvicinava di un passo. Giannelli gli tese la mano amichevolmente, intanto che Uros lo squadrava da capo a piedi con occhio critico.

«Ah Giannelli...» rispose Uros in tono secco «quello che non ti sei nemmeno scopato, eh?»

Il silenzio calò improvvisamente, mentre lo schiacciatore si dirigeva a fondo campo e Giannelli si voltava lentamente verso Anzani.

«Ma...» mormorò a corto di parole, seguendolo con lo sguardo. «...che problemi ha?»

Anzani si staccò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, imbarazzato per quella scena.

«Mi dispiace, è un idiota.» rispose il centrale, lo sguardo ovunque tranne che sul compagno.

Il fischio dell’arbitro li rimise sull’attenti.

«Senti, adesso sono curioso.» fece Giannelli, con un piccolo sorriso «Ci vediamo dopo la partita, mangiamo insieme, così mi racconti che combini con...l’idiota?»

Anzani rise. Come al solito l’altro aveva capito, senza troppe parole. A volte era proprio quella complicità che gli mancava, pensò osservando in lontananza Uros che faceva rimbalzare un pallone a terra.

 

Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva con un tonfo lo fece sobbalzare. Come al solito era in ritardo, era rimasto l’unico in spogliatoio dopo la partita. Si affacciò dai bagni verso la stanza, dove Uros stava chiudendo il borsone pronto per uscire.

«Si può sapere cos’era quella sceneggiata di prima, con Simone?» lo attaccò sbottando, mentre tornava verso il suo posto, afferrando una maglietta pulita e indossandola.

«Non capisco cosa intendi.»

Uros si era spostato verso lo specchio, intento a sistemarsi i capelli scompigliati.

«No, tu dimmi se è normale parlare a qualcuno in quel modo.» insistette Simone, la rabbia che aveva messo da parte durante la partita stava uscendo tutta in quel momento.

Uros continuava a fare finta di niente, senza guardarlo, le spalle tese e l’espressione grave.

Simone lo fece voltare, tirandolo per un braccio.

«Sto parlando con te.»

Uros si voltò alzando gli occhi al cielo, per poi girargli intorno e tornare al suo borsone.

«Sei geloso.» rise Simone, mentre lo vedeva immobilizzarsi «Sei geloso marcio, ammettilo. Il grande Uros Kovacevic geloso di Simone Giannelli, uno che, come hai voluto tanto gentilmente puntualizzare, “non mi sono nemmeno scopato”.»

«Geloso di un ragazzino? Certo, come no.» si limitò a commentare Uros.

Simone lo guardava compiaciuto, le braccia conserte e un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso. L’altro si era messo il borsone in spalla e aveva già aperto la porta dello spogliatoio.

«Dopo andiamo a bere qualcosa, se ti vuoi unire.»

Il tonfo della porta si mescolò all’ironica risata di Simone, mentre osservava l’altro andarsene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con quest'ultimo capitolo, saluto i miei Uros e Anza.  
> Grazie a chi si è fermato e ha speso qualche minuto del suo tempo a leggere di questa strana coppia.  
> E grazie a Ness, per le parole, il tormento e lo spingermi a migliorare la storia. So che in fondo lo fai per il mio bene. In fondo. XD Ti voglio bene, pulcina. <3  
> Buona lettura. :)

«Ma che stai facendo? Mi stai ascoltando almeno?»

Da un’ora erano al bar del palazzetto, dopo l’ultimo allenamento prima di partire per Modena per la gara decisiva dei playoff, e Simone si era accorto che l’attenzione di Gigi era rivolta più al cellulare che a quello che gli stava dicendo.

«Stavo solo scrivendo a Giulio, non ti agitare.» gli rispose Randazzo, tornando a guardarlo.

Simone gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

«Ti stavo chiedendo un consiglio, bell’amico che sei.»

Randazzo si limitò a sbuffare.

«Tanto è sempre la stessa storia.» si lamentò Luigi, stirando le braccia verso l’alto, senza trattenere uno sbadiglio «Lui ti scrive, fa il geloso, tu rispondi e litigate. Si vede che non andate più a letto insieme.»

Mascherando l’imbarazzo, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo, Simone rifletté che quello di Luigi era stato un buon riassunto della settimana appena trascorsa, dopo l’allenamento congiunto con Trento. Il silenzio che era seguito alla lite in spogliatoio col serbo era stato interrotto poco dopo dallo stesso che si era sentito in dovere di commentare gli scatti pubblicati su Instagram che ritraevano Simone con l’amico al pub insieme.

_Carine le foto con Giannelli._

Era il primo messaggio che gli era arrivato, a tarda notte, e Simone dubitò che Uros fosse stato lucido, mentre l’aveva digitato.

Alla sua mancata risposta era seguito un secondo messaggio.

_Te lo sei scopato, alla fine?_

Simone aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, non credeva fosse davvero possibile che Uros stesse facendo sul serio. Si domandò se l’altro lo conoscesse così poco da insinuare certe cose, o se semplicemente fosse soltanto un amo lanciato nella sua direzione, per vedere cosa avrebbe risposto.

Simone ignorò l’istinto di ribattere sarcasticamente, era stanco di combattere contro l’altro.

_Veramente Simo sta con Zaytsev, quindi puoi anche smettere di fare il geloso._

Si era sentito uno stupido, col telefono in mano ad aspettare una risposta che non era arrivata.

«Quindi, cosa faccio?» domandò a Gigi, tornato dal bar con altri due caffè in mano.

Randazzo rimase in silenzio, mentre girava il cucchiaino.

«Direi che devi pensare alla partita.»

Simone incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, poggiandovi sopra la testa.

«E poi?»

Il centrale si lamentò per un calcio che Randazzo gli aveva tirato sotto il tavolo.

«E poi ci parli, cristo!» sbottò all’improvviso Gigi, prima di alzarsi e infilarsi la giacca. «Basta con questi messaggini da adolescenti.»

Simone finì il caffè e si alzò a sua volta, senza dire altro.

«Dammi un passaggio in centro, intanto.» riprese Randazzo, con un ghigno. «Devo andare in un paio di negozi.»

Il centrale sbuffò sonoramente, mentre tirava fuori le chiavi della macchina.

«Dai, Gigi.» si lamentò, facendo ridere l’altro.

«Dai cosa? Ti meriti questo e anche di più.»

 

Simone aveva voltato le spalle al campo. Non lo faceva mai, non era il tipo che si spaventava se erano sotto di punti. Lui tirava su il morale alla squadra, non si arrendeva, combatteva fino all’ultimo punto. Si portò una mano alla bocca, in un gesto per lui automatico, prendendo a mordersi un’unghia in preda al nervosismo.

Stavolta era a bordo campo, in piedi accanto alla panchina. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, l’insofferenza di essere stato sostituito a metà partita e non poter essere lì in quel rettangolo di campo, dove si stava decidendo la squadra che avrebbe sfidato Civitanova in semifinale dei playoff.

Deglutì, osservando la curva dei propri tifosi, quelli che lo avevano sostenuto in quei meravigliosi quattro anni, quelli che stava deludendo per la terza volta. Chiuse gli occhi, il fracasso del palazzetto ridotto a un fischio nelle orecchie, quando un colpo sul braccio di un compagno di squadra catturò di nuovo la sua attenzione. Si voltò per vedere sul campo Uros circondato dagli altri ragazzi, il tabellone che mostrava un altro passo alla rincorsa di una Modena a cui bastava un solo punto per chiudere il match.

Il cuore gli scoppiava nel petto, mentre seguiva ogni movimento di Luigi a fondo campo, mentre si preparava a battere. Avrebbe voluto essere al suo posto, a giocarsi quell’ultimo punto, in preda all’adrenalina, al panico, al nervosismo, alla voglia di combattere ancora per arrivare al tie break. Vide Randazzo prendere un respiro, la mano tesa in avanti a tenere la palla, lo sguardo fisso verso un punto oltre la rete. Qualche secondo dopo il palazzetto rimbombò delle urla della curva di Modena, dopo che la battuta di Gigi era finita fuori.

Simone fissò ancora un attimo la metà campo avversaria, prima di abbassare la testa e allontanarsi.

 

A casa, sdraiato in modo scomposto sul divano, Simone si fermò a osservarsi le unghie martoriate dai suoi denti. Sarebbe dovuto uscire con Gigi a ubriacarsi, invece di rimanere da solo a rimuginare e a sentirsi un fallimento su tutta la linea.

Il viaggio in autobus era stato silenzioso. Un’ora e mezza che era parsa non finire mai, ogni giocatore chiuso nel suo personale mutismo, finché non erano arrivati nel parcheggio vuoto del palazzetto a Verona, dove si erano salutati con cenni del capo, ognuno diretto alla propria macchina, ognuno ad affrontare a modo suo la delusione di quella stagione che non avrebbero voluto far finire così presto, un’altra volta.

Lo squillo del campanello lo distolse da quel torpore, mentre con fatica si tirava su dai cuscini e si trascinava verso la porta.

La figura di Uros lo fissava con sguardo serio, le mani in tasca, le spalle appena incurvate. Simone sentì un altro peso aggiungersi sul suo petto e abbassò gli occhi. Poco dopo vide i piedi dell’altro muoversi verso di lui e raggiungerlo, mentre in un attimo le braccia del serbo gli si chiusero attorno alle spalle e se lo trascinarono contro.

Simone rimase immobile, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, interdetto da quel gesto di Uros. La stretta dello schiacciatore si allentò appena e sentì una mano carezzargli la schiena.

Simone strinse gli occhi, mentre si aggrappava alla giacca di Uros e le lacrime cominciavano a bagnargli il viso, buttando fuori tutto, dalla delusione sul campo alla frustrazione per quel rapporto non definito, senza farsi troppe domande, per una volta.

 

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo erano rimasti lì nell’ingresso, con la porta ancora aperta e tirò su col naso, staccando la presa e allontanandosi, spostando lo sguardo da un’altra parte.

Sentì la porta chiudersi, mentre si dirigeva lentamente verso la camera. Si gettò sul letto, di fianco, senza neanche infilarsi il pigiama. Era troppo per una serata soltanto, non aveva più la forza di farsi domande, né su Uros, né tantomeno sulla partita. Figurarsi sul fatto che aveva appena pianto addosso al compagno.

Sentì i passi dell’altro entrare nella stanza e fermarsi sulla soglia.

Chiuse gli occhi, sistemandosi meglio, un braccio piegato sotto il cuscino. Il peso di Uros abbassò il materasso dall’altra parte, mentre si distendeva come lui sopra al piumone.

«Simone?»

Sussultò, sentendosi chiamare per nome. Uros non lo faceva mai.

«Che c’è?»

Sentì l’altro scivolare appena verso il centro del letto.

«Posso restare?»

Simone prese un lungo respiro. Non sapeva se era per la nota triste che aveva sentito nella voce di Uros, sempre allegra e strafottente, o per il fatto che l’altro non aveva commentato lo sfogo di poco prima. Si voltò, trovandolo girato su un fianco verso di lui, e senza dire niente gli scivolò accanto, abbracciandolo e infilando la testa tra il cuscino e la sua spalla.

Lo sentì circondargli la schiena un attimo dopo, rilassandosi, mentre si concentrava sul respiro di Uros, il calore di quel corpo contro il suo, che si portava via in parte quella giornata che volevano solo dimenticare.

«Perché sei venuto?» esalò in un sospiro stanco, mentre lo sentiva tendersi.

«Non volevo stare solo.» replicò l’altro in tono neutro, come a rendere quella sua affermazione meno importante di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Simone non rispose, pensando che forse era quello di cui avevano bisogno in quel momento. Non essere soli.

 

Quando quella mattina Simone si svegliò, il primo pensiero andò alla partita della sera prima. Sentì di nuovo quella familiare sensazione di rabbia e delusione risalirgli dallo stomaco e si coprì col piumone, con l’intenzione di restare a letto tutto il giorno e nascondersi dal mondo.

S’immobilizzò mentre si svegliava completamente e un pensiero preciso gli si palesava in mente. Scostò il piumone, girandosi verso l’altro lato del letto.

Soppresse un sorriso vedendo Uros. Era ancora lì.

Se ne stava sdraiato a fissare il soffitto, un braccio piegato sotto la testa e l’espressione pensierosa.

«Uros.»

Il serbo si voltò appena verso di lui, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.

«Avremmo dovuto festeggiare ieri sera, non...» mormorò Uros, riportando gli occhi verso l’alto.

Simone si spostò a sua volta in quella stessa posizione, a perdersi nel guardare verso il nulla.

«Tu eri quello che smetteva di pensare alla partita appena uscito dal palazzetto.» commentò appena Simone, il tono che doveva essere scherzoso e si rivelò più malinconico di prima.

Un sospiro sfuggì allo schiacciatore.

«E tu eri quello che aveva smesso di mangiarsi le unghie.»

Simone si lasciò andare a una breve risata, pensando a quanto poco rispettassero le promesse che facevano a se stessi, come quella che tra lui e Uros ci fosse solo del sesso. Voltò la testa di lato ad osservare il profilo del serbo, ancora concentrato e teso.

«Non me lo sarei mai immaginato.» cominciò Simone, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, la mente finalmente sgombra dalle azioni sbagliate e dai punti subiti.

«Cosa?»

«Tu ed io che dormiamo insieme.»

Non udì alcuna risposta venire dall’altro, ma lo sentì spostarsi di fianco ad osservarlo.

«Nemmeno io.»

Simone inspirò profondamente mentre si voltava verso il compagno. Poche volte l’aveva visto così serio.

«Stasera andiamo a mangiare fuori.» annunciò Simone in tono deciso. «Io e te.»

Vide Uros alzare gli occhi al cielo e gli diede un debole calcio.

«Abbiamo fatto sesso, abbiamo litigato e ho subito le tue scenate di gelosia senza senso.» elencò Simone, fermando con una mano l’altro che aveva aperto la bocca per controbattere «Sì, erano senza senso, perché se non hai ancora capito che mi interessi solo tu, sei proprio un idiota.»

Uros alzò un sopracciglio in risposta.

«Ah, sarei un idiota adesso?»

Simone fece una smorfia, sbuffando, mentre l’altro si avvicinava in un attimo e schiacciava le labbra contro le sue. Il centrale rimase interdetto per quel breve contatto e sbatté le palpebre, mettendolo a fuoco. Aveva sempre quell’espressione seria, che non lasciava trapelare nulla e Simone chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Mi stai dicendo che ti piaccio?»

Uros si spostò di nuovo in posizione supina, respirando lentamente.

«Mi sei sempre piaciuto, Anza.»

Simone lasciò andare una risata nervosa.

«Non sei divertente, Uros.»

In un attimo si sentì schiacciato dal peso dell’altro contro il letto e lo osservò con aria curiosa, mentre sentiva gli occhi di Uros scrutarlo da vicino, come a imprimere nella mente ogni dettaglio di quel momento.

Simone si ritrovò a gemere appena, nel bacio che ne era seguito, una mano del compagno contro il suo fianco e l’altra ad accarezzargli il collo. Dopo lo fissò con occhi già appannati, mentre si sporgeva di nuovo verso di lui.

«Ti sto convincendo?»

Simone soppresse un sorriso, mentre passava una mano nei capelli dell’altro.

«Devi impegnarti un po’ di più.»

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre le labbra dell’altro si spostavano lungo il suo collo, con la barba che gli grattava la pelle.

«Simone?»

Il centrale non rispose, mentre spostava di lato la testa, dandogli più libertà d’azione.

«Voglio tre portate e il dolce.» esclamò Uros in tono serio, intanto che con una mano si avventurava sotto la maglietta. «Altrimenti non se ne fa niente.»

Simone annuì debolmente e prima di perdersi nella sensazione del corpo del compagno contro il suo, un ultimo pensiero gli attraversò la mente, che forse il tempo delle porte sbattute e delle liti era veramente finito.


End file.
